The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to under-voltage protection for a battery used with an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many IHSs such as, for example, portable IHSs, include batteries to enable their portability. Batteries have an operating voltage range under which the operating of that battery will reduce the life of the battery. For example, the operating voltage of a Lithium-Ion battery may range from 3 to 4.2 volts. If the Lithium-Ion battery is repeatedly discharged below that range, the Lithium-Ion battery will not be able to retain 75% of its rated charge capacity after 300 full charge/discharge cycles at 25 degrees Celsius. In order to conserve batteries and reduce cost, it is desirable to ensure that the life of the battery is maximized.
Typically, the battery may be prevented from being over-discharged by using a battery controller in the IHS to detect a voltage trigger point and, once the battery voltage reaches that trigger point, turn off the discharge field effect transistor (FET) in the battery with the battery controller in order to prevent the drawing of power from the battery.
However, there may be situations where it is desirable to draw power from the battery when the IHS is either not operating or operating in a reduced power mode. When the IHS is not operating or operating in a reduced power mode, the battery controller in the IHS may be disabled and unable to turn off the discharge-FET. This can result in the battery being over-discharged, resulting the problems described above.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for improved under-voltage protection for a battery.